


Proclivities

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Competency, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home, sick with the lurgy,  I invited my friends to drabble challenge me. </p><p>Msmoat asked for: Finch/Reese/quiet competence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proclivities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/gifts).



.

Mission completed, Reese returned to the library to take care of a knife wound. It paid to be ambidextrous.

He’d been stunned into silence when Finch had taken the kit from him, injected him with painkiller and set about cleaning the wound.

 

“With your proclivities I felt it behooved me to learn advanced first aid.” Finch continued to sew flesh together in precise even stitches. “Really, Mr. Reese, did you never learn to duck?”

“Ducking wouldn’t—”

A glare from Finch silenced him. “I think we’re finished here.”

Reese’s hand rose to cup Finch’s face. “No, I don’t think we are.” 

.


End file.
